¿Tienes miedo?
by sonikdc
Summary: Lynn y Lincoln se encuentran solos en casa y Lynn planea aprovechar la ocasión.


**The Loud House no me pertenece.**

Era sábado por la noche en la casa Loud, la cual, se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa para ser sábado.

En esta ocasión, sólo dos de los integrantes de tan peculiar familia se encontraban en casa: Lynn y Lincoln.

Sus padres habían ido a casa de la tía Ruth (junto con Lili) para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, pues había tenido un accidente en las escaleras por lo cual se encontraba en cama y con un tobillo esguinzado. Habían dejado a Lori a cargo desde el viernes que salieron hasta el domingo en la noche que era cuando regresarían por fin.

Por otra parte, las otras cuatro hermanas menores se encontraban en casa de la amiga de Lisa, Darsy. La morena había invitado a su compañera y amiga a su casa a pasar la noche en una pijamada y Lori, al empezar a tramar algo que involucraba sólo a sus hermanas mayores, logró convencer a la madre de la chiquilla de quedarse con el resto de las hermanas, para hacer una pijamada "literalmente más interesante" según sus propias palabras.

Después de hablar con sus hermanas, advirtiendoles que debían portarse bien en una casa ajena y que Lucy se encontraba a cargo (esto significaba principalmente que le diría de cualquier desastre que propiciaran) la hermana mayor se dirigió a su hogar, lista para salir con sus hermanas.

Ese sábado, Carol Pingrey, con quien la Loud adicta al teléfono ya tenía una mejor relación, daría una fiesta, por lo que quien en algún tiempo fue su enemiga, la había invitado a ella y a sus hermanas (las más grandes) a ésta, haciendo especial énfasis en Luna puesto que sabía de su talento musical, y le había propuesto tocar con su grupo durante la velada.

Así pues, Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan se habían preparado para salir, aprovechando que sus padres estaban fuera. Lo único que quedaba por solucionar era el que hacer con los dos hermanos de enmedio, Lynn y Lincoln.

En un principio, Lori se había planteado llevarlos con ella, principalmente a Lincoln, por cómo solía alegrar el ambiente con sus trucos y juegos, tal y como había hecho en una ocasión anterior en la que fue Lori la anfitriona de la fiesta. Lo único malo es que en esta ocasión, habría chicos de Universidad y por ende habría bebidas alcohólicas; las tres Loud mayores ya habían probado con anterioridad el alcohol, en especial Luna al momento de sus toques en bares y restaurantes aunque nunca hasta el grado de emborracharse. Lo mismo con Lori y Leni, esta última más por curiosidad y supervisada por Lori. Luan ya había cumplido los quince años hacia poco por lo que no le pareció mala idea incluirla en esta ocasión, más advirtió a todas de que sólo tomarían a lo mucho 3 cervezas y nada más, pues tendrían que volver a casa en una sola pieza y sin causar algún problema del que sus padres se terminaran enterando.

Así pues, Lynn y Lincoln fueron descartados puesto que aún eran muy pequeños para estar en ese tipo de fiestas. Un par de horas antes de que tuvieran que salir, Lori habló con el hombre del plan, ya que sabía que sería más fácil razonar con él y convencerlo, que a su hermana deportista.

\- Hey Lincoln - saludó tras abrir la puerta de la habitación del muchacho sin antes tocar, tal y como ya se había acostumbrado el chico - ¿Estas ocupado?

El peliblanco se encontraba en ropa interior como era costumbre mientras leía uno de sus comics de Ace Savvy.

\- No, ¿Qué ocurre Lori? - preguntó mientras dejaba su comic a un lado y se enderezaba para escuchar mejor a su hermana.

\- Veras Lincoln - tomó asiento en la cama y miro a su hermano - Hoy planeo salir con las chicas a una fiesta.

Intuyendo de lo que se trataba, Lincoln retomó su comic y se dispuso a leerlo antes de hablar.

\- Esta bien, no haré nada malo - dijo buscando la página donde se había quedado - Pueden irse sin preocuparse. No le diré nada a papá y mamá. Diviertanse.

Después de que Lori hubiese cumplido 18 había empezado a salir más a ese tipo de reuniones, eso sí, la mayoría a escondidas de sus padres. Su sentido de responsabilidad había evitado que terminara en malas situaciones y siempre cuidaba su hora de llegada, por lo que sus hermanos no tenían gran inconveniente a la hora de cubrirla; eso sí, pidiendo después pequeños favores a la mayor que solían involucrar a Vanzilla.

\- Gracias Lincoln, pero eso no era lo que te iba a pedir - el muchacho la miró alzando una ceja - Bueno, no todo. Literalmente necesito que te quedes y no hagas destrozos y que tampoco le digas nada a mamá y a papá. Pero también necesito que cuides a Lynn.

El muchacho hizo una expresión de desconcierto que a la mayor le pareció un tanto graciosa, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

\- Pensé que dijiste que irías con las chicas - dijo al cabo de unos momentos.

\- Si bueno, ese era el plan original, pero esta es una reunión para literalmente chicos más grandes, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Y no creo que sea correcto que lleve a Lynn; ella aún es muy joven para eso al igual que tu. Aunque de todas maneras creo que ella preferiría quedarse.

\- ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

\- Apenas iba a hacerlo. Pero necesito tu ayuda para, ya sabes - hizo un movimiento con su mano, buscando las palabras correctas para continuar - Que literalmente no se lo llegue a tomar como algo personal.

Lincoln lo pensó por unos momentos. Sabía de la fiesta a la que asistirán sus hermanas, pero había supuesto que por ser aún un pre-adolescente de 12 años estaría fuera de consideración (en eso no estaba tan equivocado) y terminaría quedándose él solo en casa; más no pensó que Lynn tampoco sería considerada, aunque poniéndolo desde la perspectiva de su hermana, sería una fiesta de chicos de entre 17 y 24 años más o menos por lo que incluso Luan podría estar un poco fuera de lugar aunque su madurez le deba un punto a su favor; con respecto a Lynn, ella realmente estaría "fuera de base" con gente mucho mayor y posiblemente sin los mismos gustos que la deportista.

\- Supongo que esta bien - respondió el muchacho tras soltar un corto suspiro - Dame diez minutos y te acompaño a hablar con Lynn.

\- Gracias Lincoln - dijo Lori poniéndose de pie, lista para salir del pequeño cuarto - Literalmente eres el mejor.

Con cierta resignación, el hombre del plan dejó a un lado su comic y se colocó su ropa mientras pensaba que decirle a su hermana si es que no aceptaba de buenas a primera el quedarse con él.

Probablemente tendría que aceptar jugar con ella Lucha Libre o ayudarle con algún entrenamiento en el patio, cosa poco probable ya que el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Quizá si le ofrecía el control remoto ella se quedaría viendo algún programa sobre deportes o alguna película en lo que el regresaba a leer sus cómics.

Una vez cambiado, salió al pasillo donde sus hermanas mayores ya se estaban arreglando para salir. Estaba por preguntarles por su hermana deportista hasta que escuchó un grito de júbilo desde el patio trasero.

\- ¡Si! ¡Lynn Loud vuelve a anotar!

Sin pensárselo mucho, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Lori ya lo esperaba mirando su teléfono.

\- Vamos Lincoln.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la casa hacia el patio trasero, donde Lynn se encontraba practicando con su balón de soccer, pasando por entre los conos que había colocado para finalmente encontrarse frente a la portería.

\- Oye Lynn - hablo la mayor al momento en que el balón impactaba limpiamente contra la red.

\- ¡Eso es!¡Gol de Lynn Loud Jr.!

\- ¡Lynn!

\- ¡Oh! Hola chicos, ¿Vieron eso? - dijo la joven castaña mientras se acercaba sonriente a sus hermanos - Esta temporada va a ser pan comido si sigo con este entrenamiento.

\- Si, como digas Lynn - respondió Lori tajante, cosa que no agradó mucho a la deportista pero se contuvo de comentar algo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre chicos?

\- Veras - empezó Lori sin saber realmente que decir - Sabes que Carol Pingrey daría una fiesta hoy, ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Si? - "puesto que has estado hablando de ella los últimos dos días", pensó. Le sorprendió un poco a la deportista que preguntara aquello - ¿Y que hay con eso?

\- Pues verás Lynn...

No sabía como continuar. A Lori le sorprendía y a la vez le molestaba un poco que llegara a sentirse intimidada por su hermana menor, aunque bueno, razones no le faltaban. Sin ir más lejos, Lincoln y sus dientes rotos eran una clara prueba de ello.

\- Quería saber, Lynn - al ver que su hermana se había quedado callada, Lincoln salió en su rescate - ¿Si tu te quedarías conmigo? Ya sabes, ese tipo de fiestas son tediosas - dijo haciendo referencia a la fiesta que había dado Lori en el sótano, o al menos a la parte en la que quería que todo fuera perfecto y sofisticado - Y pensé que tu y yo podríamos entrenar o ver una película o algo así.

\- Sólo sí yo decido que película es.

\- Trato - se adelantó la rubia mientras le daba la mano a su hermana menor.

\- ¡Oye! - el albino y trató de oponerse pero Lori le colocó una mano en la boca.

\- Me parece bien - dijo la deportista alzandose de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa - De todas formas no pensaba ir.

Sus contrarios la miraron con cierto asombro por sus palabras mientras que el menor trataba de quitarse las manos de su hermana de la boca.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - preguntó Lincoln apenas logrando zafarse del agarre de su hermana.

\- Que no quiero ir. Detesto ese tipo de fiestas donde sólo van por el alcohol. ¿Sabes lo qué les hace eso a sus cuerpos? Si quiero ser la mejor deportista y llegar a participar en un futuro en las Olimpiadas, tengo que evitar todo eso. Sin ofender Lori.

Sus contrarios se quedaron callados sopesando lo que acababan de oír. Lori estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería cuando no quería "ofenderla" pero el potente grito de Leni pidiendo que le quitaran la araña que llevaba en el cabello le hizo despedirse con prisas y correr al interior de la casa para auxiliar a su hermana más cercana.

Por otra parte, Lincoln, al quedar sólo con Lynn, ya trataba de planear algo para evitarse la película, más la deportista se le adelantó, rodeandolo por el cuello con su brazo, como si se tratara de un intento de llave.

\- Está será una buena noche de películas entre hermanos Linc. Ya se que es lo que veremos.

Zafandose del agarre de la deportista, el hombre del plan trató de excusarse.

\- Ah, veras Lynn. No es que no quiera ver películas contigo, pero creo que estaré más cómodo arriba leyendo mis cómics. Clyde me presto un nuevo número de Ace Savvy y tengo que devolverlo mañana, pero puedes quedarte la televisión para ti sola.

\- ¿Que pasa Lincoln? - preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿A caso temes ver una película con tu hermana mayor?

Por supuesto que tenía miedo, aunque no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Lynn solía pedir películas de terror cuando era su turno de escoger película en las noches de cine familiar; en estas ocasiones solían hacer dormir a las menores antes de poner dichas películas. Lincoln no había podido quedarse con sus hermanas mayores hasta que cumplió los diez, cosa de la que se arrepintió puesto que esas películas le causaban pesadillas durante varios días por lo que no solía dormir bien a menos de que alguien llegase a dormir con él, la mayoría de las veces siendo Leni o en menor grado Luna, quienes sabían que el peliblanco no soportaba ese tipo de películas por lo que en las noches se pasaban a su cuarto para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño, guardando el secreto ya que sabían que Lincoln lo hacía para poder mostrar su "hombría" y valor ante ellas.

Lo malo era que en esta ocasión no estarían ni Leni ni Luna para consolarlo; ellas llegarían bastante entrada la noche y seguramente se irían directo a dormir, por lo que en ningún momento se les ocurriría pasar por su habitación.

La única que estaría con él sería Lynn quien era la que solía burlarse de él por creer que esas películas eran reales y que algo podría pasarle. Esta era la razón principal por la cual no se había hecho para atrás en su momento, alegando ser muy pequeño para verlas; si llegaba a demostrar temor, Lynn no dejaría de fastidiarlo hasta que saliera de la universidad. Así que esta vez, tendría que darle una muy buena excusa o terminaría quedándose sin dormir toda esa noche (y posiblemente toda la semana).

Su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, tratando de idear algún plan.

\- Por supuesto que no. Lynn - respondió casi ofendido, tratando de aparentar valentía - Ese tipo de películas no me da miedo, es sólo que...

\- ¿Es sólo que, qué, Lincoln? - ensanchó su sonrisa.

\- Es sólo que... - tardó un poco pero finalmente halló una excusa - Ya no le encuentro gracia a ese tipo de películas.

Lynn lo miró con duda, mientras tanto, Lincoln trató lo mejor posible a dar un aspecto de seguridad y madurez, mientras que por dentro sólo rogaba por que su hermana le creyera.

\- ¿Dices que ya no te dan miedo las películas de terror?

\- No - negó con seguridad - Las mismas tramas, personajes parecidos. Es como ver la misma película una y otra vez, sólo que con artistas diferentes. Ya no tiene chiste ver películas de terror, además que ahora sólo usan screamers para asustar puesto que no tienen nada más.

Eso lo había escuchado en alguna ocasión durante el almuerzo, por parte de unos chicos de grado superior, y agradecía el haber prestado atención en su momento.

\- Ya veo. Cre que tienes razón Linc, últimamente las películas no me causan el mismo subidón de adrenalina que antes y aunque tienen mejores efectos, sólo utilizan screamers - dijo Lynn pensativa.

\- ¿Verdad que si? - el chico estaba seguro que esta vez había logrado engañar a su hermana - Así que, puedes ver lo que quieras, yo estaré leyendo cómics en mi habitación.

\- ¡Hey! Aún podemos buscar otras opciones para ver Lincoln, y tener una noche de películas tu y yo.

El peliblanco lo pensó. Quizá al final no sería tan malo tener una noche de películas con su hermana puesto que ahora tendrían toda la casa para ellos dos. Podrían comer todas las palomitas, refrescos y dulces que quisieran; el sillón sería sólo para ellos dos y podrían estar hasta tarde viendo las películas.

\- Supongo que no hay problema entonces Lynn - dijo al cabo de unos segundos - Y con respecto a la película que veríamos...

\- Yo la escogeré - cortó a su hermano - Ese fue el trato.

\- Supongo... Que esta bien - concedió el chico.

\- Muy bien Linc - la deportista empezó a guardar su equipo - En ese caso, ve preparando palomitas y golosinas. Yo guardaré esto e iré por la película.

El muchacho asintió satisfecho. Esperaba que el resto de la noche pasara en paz.

Conociendo a su hermana, si no era una película de terror, sería una de acción e incluso, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría pedir una segunda película de superhéroes que tanto le gustan.

Así pues, entró a la casa, donde sus demás hermanas ya estaban en la puerta, alistando los últimos detalles antes de partir; Leni se encontraba cepillado su cabello, ya un tanto más largo a como lo usaba hace un año y con un bonito vestido acuamarino, diferente al que solía usar a diario; Luna llevaba una chamarra de cuero negro sobre su atuendo usual a demás de su guitarra en la espalda, en su estuche. Durante la tarde había subido el resto de su equipo en Vanzilla, por lo que sólo le quedaba esperar a que se pusieran en marcha.

Luan bajaba las escaleras luciendo un bonito conjunto en tonos amarillo pastel mientras que en la mano llevaba el estuche del Sr. Cocos.

\- ¿Ya está todo listo? - preguntó Lori, que se encontraba frente a la puerta, mandando un último mensaje a su novio diciéndole donde se encontrarían.

Sus hermanas asistieron.

\- Todo listo hermana.

Antes de que la mayor abriera la puerta, se giró hacia Lincoln, quien se encontraba en el comedor, observando.

\- No lo olvides Lincoln - dijo con tono autoritario - Nada de destrozos. Nada de carreras en bicicleta dentro de la casa, o fútbol, ni hockey, ni prácticas para Roller Derby o canotaje. Nada de baseball, baloncesto, soccer, tennis, gotcha, rugby, parkur o motocross. Evita incendiar el mantel o la alfombra, o la cocina, o la casa en general - Lincoln giró los ojos para este momento, recordando el incidente de los fósforos - Pueden ver películas en la tele siempre y cuando no sean para adultos; te permitiré usar tu videojuego siempre y cuando ambos estén de acuerdo. Si deciden luchar despejan la sala, y no dañen los muebles o preferiblemente vayan a una de sus habitaciones. No le digan nada a papá y mamá sobre nuestra salida, y por sobre todas las cosas, ni se les ocurra entrar a mi habitación o literalmente convertire a ambos en pretzels humanos, ¿Quedó claro?

\- No se te olvida nada Lori... - dijo con sarcasmo el muchacho tras toda la lista de prohibiciones que había dictado - Descuida, la casa no se derrumbará por culpa nuestra y tranquila, no diremos nada.

Finalizó haciendo un ademán, simulando cerrar un cierre sobre sus labios.

\- Confiaré en ti esta vez Lincoln. No me decepciones.

Dicho esto, las cuatro hermanas se despidieron del peliblanco, deseandole suerte en evitar que la casa sea destruida. Una vez sólo, Lincoln escucho como el motor de la Van era puesto en marcha (después de varios intentos) para después alejarse con rumbo a la casa de la chica Pingrey.

Lynn tardaría en entrar, puesto que tenía que guardar todo lo que había sacado para sus prácticas en el garage, por lo que el chico de cabello blanco optó por primero acondicionar la sala. Subió a su habitación por su almohada y unas mantas. Una vez lo dejó en el sofá de la sala, volvió a subir, esta vez a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn.

Si bien a Lincoln no le gustaba cuando Lynn elegía películas de terror para ver en la noche, disfrutaba su compañía en las noches de cine familiar. Desde pequeños solían sentarse juntos para ver las películas y entre ellos siempre hubo una especie de acuerdo donde llevaban dulces y palomitas sólo para ellos dos, los cuales ocultaban bajo sus cobijas.

También, si la película solía ser de romance (temática que a ambos les aburría) solían hacer chistes al puro estilo de Luan, buscando romper el ambiente y de paso, evitar vomitar miel en las escenas románticas.

Así pues, tomó las almohadas de cama de su hermana deportista junto con una manta de su armario y optó por revisar la repisa más alta de este. Sabía que Lynn guardaba una caja con golosinas para ese tipo de ocasiones; caja que sólo ambos conocían y que solían mantener con dulces para cuando vieran películas juntos.

Sacó un par de palomitas para microondas, y varios dulces que había en una bolsa a parte. Estos eran especiales pues habían sido un regalo de Ronnie Anne de la vez que había ido a visitarla junto con Lori hasta donde se había mudado con su familia; eran dulces mexicanos, la gran mayoría con advertencias sobre su grado de picor.

Jamás entendería a los mexicanos y su obsesión con el picante; había probado uno en el momento y tuvo que volver a la casa Casagrande para tomar él solo una jarra de agua para calmar su lengua, bastante herida por el picante. Aún así, se quedó con los dulces pues había uno que otro que eran lo que decían ser: dulces, y no podía negar que eran deliciosos. Y el resto, bueno, a Lynn le encantaban. Sabía que de serle posible, competiria con Ronnie Anne por ver quien podía comer más de aquellas cosas sin morir en el intento.

Bajó a la sala y dejó su cargamento en el sofá. Ahora tocaba buscar algunos dulces y comida chatarra en la cocina mientras hacía las palomitas en el microondas. Lincoln decidió también llevar bastantes sodas puesto que suponía, volvería a probar aquellos "dulces".

Una vez hubo llevado todo hasta la mesita de la sala y acomodado todo lo mejor posible para que ambos estuvieran cómodos, fue en busca de su hermana, quien ya terminaba de dejar las porterías en su lugar en el garage.

\- Bien, eso fue lo último - anunció la deportista mientras sacudida la tierra de sus manos - ¿Todo listo Linc? - volteó a ver a su hermano.

\- Listo - respondió a la vez que mostraba su pulgar - Bajé las almohadas, las mantas y las golosinas.

\- Perfecto.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Subieron las escaleras y se adentraron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse sus pijamas para estar aún más cómodos y por si terminaban quedándose dormidos en la sala.

Una vez cambiado, Lincoln fue directo al sofá, poniéndose cómodo a la vez que encendía la televisión y el reproductor de DVD. Lynn no tardó en acompañarlo, vestida con su típica pijama y con tres estuches en mano donde llevaba las películas que verían esa noche. El peliblanco soltó un suspiro de resignación; si bien la película era de acción como había supuesto, por lo visto Lynn ya tenía planeada la maratón, por lo que no podría sugerir la película de Ace Savvy que quería.

La deportista colocó la primera película en el DVD y se sentó junto a su hermano. Cada uno se hizo de un bowl de palomitas y dieron inicio a esa noche de películas.

.

La primera película resultó ser una película cómica sobre espionaje, y la segunda sobre como se había infiltrado una espía rusa en una agencia estadounidense.

Durante ambas películas, los dos hermanos no dejaron de contar comentarios graciosos a cerca de las películas, rompiendo los momentos de tensión, contando alguna anécdota que les recordaba alguna escena o devorando sus golosinas donde, tal como había previsto Lincoln, comieron algunos de los dulces mexicanos de Lynn, donde ella obviamente había logrado comer la mayor cantidad de dulces antes de tener que tomar soda para calmar sus lenguas.

Una vez hubo terminado la segunda película, decidieron tomarse un respiro; estirar las piernas, pasar al baño e ir por más golosinas y sodas.

Pasaban ya de las once de la noche por lo que esta sería su última película, antes de irse a dormir, siempre y cuando no se quedaran dormidos en mitad de ésta. Lincoln ya se encontraba algo cansado y bostezaba continuamente aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba su noche a solas con Lynn.

Incluso aquella competencia que habían hecho con los dulces picantes había sido divertida, pues si bien Lynn aguantaba bastante el picante, incluso para ella eran demasiado los "Takis Fuego". Lincoln no podía creer que Ronnie Anne no sólo se comía ella sola una de esas bolsas de frituras, si no que llegaba a colocarle más salsa puesto que para ella eso "apenas y picaba".

"Los mexicanos están locos de remate al comer esas cosas" pensaba mientras llevaba más soda a la sala, por si era necesario.

En cuanto entró a la sala, vio que Lynn ya había regresado del baño y estaba colocando el tercer disco en el DVD. Colocó las bebidas en la mesa, se sentó en su lugar en el sofá y tomó un bowl de palomitas en lo que esperaba a Lynn.

Unos segundos después, Lynn regresó al sofa, y se sentó nuevamente a su lado, cubriendose con su cobija y mirando de reojo a su hermano con una sonrisa que incomodaba a Lincoln y que le hizo tener un mal presentimiento.

Una vez el reproductor hubo leído el disco, mostró una pantalla de menú donde aparecía un fondo negro y una silueta en tonos azules de una chica. Cabe decir que el peliblanco sintió como su corazón se detenía por la impresión.

Había caracteres japoneses en blanco por título y a lado de este, en rojo, se leía en inglés "Don't look up".

\- Habías dicho que las películas de terror ya no te daban miedo ¿No? - Lynn preguntó con naturalidad sin quitar su sonrisa perversa - Por suerte una amiga me prestó esta, es una película japonesa de terror. Había pensado en ponerla la próxima vez que me tocara escoger película, pero creo que esta es una ocasión perfecta para verla.

Lincoln tragó saliva. Con razón había sido tan fácil convencerla de ver otra película, la chica ya lo había planeado todo.

Ahora, por lo que había dicho, no podía echarse para atrás sin ser descubierto; no podía decir que tenía sueño, pues con tan sólo ver la imagen del menú, ya estaba más que alerta.

\- ¿Y bien Linc? - preguntó la deportista con un tono cantarín - No piensas huir ¿Verdad?

\- N-no

El muchacho se golpeó mentalmente por tartamudear, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba al tanto de que las películas de terror japonesas tenían la fama de ser especialmente terroríficas, llegando al punto de que algunas estaban prohibidas en ciertos países y muchas tenían advertencias para mayores de 18.

Lynn río por su descuido.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Tú no aguantas este tipo de películas Lincoln - lo señaló con el dedo a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba - Eres sólo un pequeño conejito mentiroso y llorón, una gallina.

Una vez acabó de burlarse (al menos de momento) de su hermano, volvió a tomar asiento junto con un bowl de palomitas.

\- Esta bien si quieres irte gallina - dijo con un puñado de palomitas en la boca - Yo veré esto sola, así evitarás ensuciar la cama.

Si bien, el albino tenía de cierta forma el permiso para irse, decidió no hacerlo, aún cuando la voz de su cabeza le gritaba que no viera aquella película, pero no quería perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba, además que retirarse sería darle libertad a su hermana para fastidiarlo de por vida.

Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse, tenía que recordar que todo aquello era sólo ficción. Actores que fingian ser monstruos, con muy buenos maquillajes y efectos de cámara, pero nada más.

"Nada de ahí es real" empezó a repetir mentalmente a manera de mantra.

Lynn parecía seguir esperando a que se fuera mientras mantenía la vista en la pantalla y la mano en el control, lista para poder ponerle "play". Cuando sintió algo de movimiento a su lado, imaginó que vería el asiento vacío y a su hermano correr por las escaleras pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Lincoln cubriendose con las frasadas a la vez que tomaba un chocolate de la mesa junto con unas palomitas.

Sonrió de manera arrogante.

"¿Con que así va a ser? Bien, veamos cuanto logras aguantar, gallina." Pensó la deportista puesto que podía notar con facilidad lo nervioso que estaba su hermano.

Tomó una soda que guardó entre las cobijas e inició la película con el control. Lincoln sólo pudo tragar saliva pensando que tan mala idea había sido lo que acababa de hacer.

.

Ya pasaba de la una de la mañana y Lincoln seguía esperando bajo sus cobijas algún indicio de que sus hermanas mayores regresaban por fin a casa.

La película había terminado ya hacia varios minutos pero al muchacho le parecía una eternidad. Más por aquella frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: "No mires hacia arriba"

Esta había sido por mucho, una de sus peores ideas, más que aquella donde se metió a escondidas al cine para ver "El Recolector". En comparación, aquel tipo de la hielera parecía ser un buen sujeto.

Lincoln temblaba bajo sus cobijas, observando con detenimiento su reloj de pulsera el cual sentía, iba demasiado lento para su gusto puesto que había calculado que sus hermanas llegarían pasadas las dos de la mañana y para ello faltaban al menos unos 24 minutos con treinta y dos segundos.

Treinta y uno.

Treinta.

Veintinueve.

Veintiocho.

¿Por que el tiempo no se daba prisa?

Al menos agradecía haber hecho esa pausa para ir al baño; ni siquiera tenía el valor de destaparse para utilizar su manguera para emergencias (patente pendiente).

¿Por que tuvo que quedarse con Lynn? Bien pudo acompañar a las demás a su fiesta de universitarios. Había mejorado sus trucos desde aquella fiesta que había dado Lori en el sótano. Hasta se llevaba bien con varios de los amigos de sus hermanas: Becky, Chad, Dante, Chuck, Ashley, incluso Miguel.

Incluso, pudo hacer pedido ir con Clyde a casa de sus abuelos, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor en vez de quedarse con Lynn.

Veintitrés minutos y cincuenta y ocho segundos.

Lincoln no dejaba de escuchar ruidos desde todas partes, ruidos que no le dejaban conciliar el sueño por temer que se tratara de algún ente que había entrado a su hogar para buscarlo. Rechinidos, golpecitos en las paredes, algo escarbando... Lincoln trataba de darle sentido a todos aquellos sonidos, pero su mente le decía una y otra vez que algo había en la casa, y se encontraba arriba de el.

"No mires hacia arriba" Decía entre susurros, cerrando fuertemente los ojos cada vez que escuchaba algo antes de volver a abrirlos lo suficiente como para ver su reloj y notar que apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que lo vio por última vez.

Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de tener a Bun-Bun con él, puesto que se había metido corriendo a la cama, sin encender luces, cerrando la puerta de un azotón y cubriendose con las cobijas antes de que sus ojos lo traicionaran y volteara hacia arriba. El conejo yacía sobre su repisa, o al menos ahí lo había visto antes, cuando fue por sus cobijas, antes de la maratón, de la cual no recordaba absolutamente nada aunque se tratara de obligar a recordar.

Veintitrés minutos.

Se escuchó un rechinido fuera de su habitación. Lincoln se encogió aún más en su lugar, pegando su espalda a la pared y aferrandose lo más fuerte que podía a su almohada, cerrando los ojos con desesperación y rogando por que no fuera nada de lo que estaba imaginando lo que provocaba esos ruidos.

"Por favor, que mis hermanas lleguen ya"

Nuevamente un rechinido, esta vez más cerca lo hizo estremecer. Aun quedaban veintidós minutos con cuarenta segundos para las dos. Lincoln no podía dejar de estar pendiente de su reloj, no sólo por estar esperando a sus hermanas, si no que también le permitía distraerse de aquellos sonidos que parecían cada vez más cerca.

Escucho un leve golpe en la pared de a lado, donde la habitación de las gemelas. Por un momento temió por sus hermanas pero recordó que ninguna de las menores estaba en casa tampoco. Ojala hubiera sido así. Si se hubieran enterado que había visto una película de terror, ellas solas empezarían a espantarse al pensar sobre que trataría la pelicula, sugestionandose y terminando por ir hacia donde estaba el único que las confortaba lo suficiente como para volver a conciliar el sueño: él.

Así, Lincoln tendría la compañía necesaria para poder dormir tranquilo.

Nuevos ruidos, esta vez sobre él.

"No mires hacia arriba Lincoln, hagas lo que hagas no mires hacia arriba" pensó a la vez que observaba por enésima ocasión su reloj.

Veintidós minutos y trece segundos.

"Maldicion, ¿De verdad no han pasado más de quince minutos desde que terminó la película?" Pensó con desesperación.

Los rasquidos fuera de su habitación llamaron su atención. Para este momento Lincoln sudaba frío bajo las cobijas, sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca y sus dientes castañeaban levemente.

\- ¿Charles? ¿Eres tú amigo?

Por un segundo sintió alivio. Si su mascota lo acompañaba esa noche, quizá podría conciliar el sueño. Sólo había un inconveniente: la puerta estaba cerrada.

Si bien su habitación nunca ha contado con algún seguro (puesto que era un armario de blancos adaptado), el pequeño bull terrier aun no sabía abrir la puerta, a diferencia de Cliff.

Por un momento se distrajo al pensar que sería buena idea entrenar a Charles con ayuda de Lana, para enseñarlo a abrir las puertas al realizar una señal como un silbido o un chasquido de dedos.

"Sería fácil para ella enseñarle" divagó.

Grave error.

Al estar distraído, un golpe seco, esta vez más cerca, hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

\- ¿Charles? - dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

Por supuesto que aquello no podía tratarse de su cachorro, pero prefería creer que era él a... bueno, prefería enormemente que se tratara de Charles.

Más golpes, cada vez más cerca. Lincoln ya se encontraba al borde de un ataque, estrechando fuertemente su almohada y cobijas, esperando el momento en que el ente viniera por él.

\- Lincoln...

Nuevamente sintió su corazón detenerse.

Una voz, proveniente de arriba lo llamaba. No podía reconocerla, pero sabía que no se trataba de alguna voz que conociera. Esta sonaba gutural, profunda y aterradora.

\- Lincoln...

"Esto no es real" trataba de convencerse, pero la voz era demasiado real cono para pensar lo contrario "Sólo es producto de mi imaginación".

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Mira hacia arriba!

El muchacho gritó al escuchar la voz nuevamente, esta vez más cerca, casi en su oído. Paralelamente, se enderezó en su lugar, dejando caer las cobijas y su almohada, quedando así totalmente expuesto.

Frente a él, observó a su peluche Bun-Bin, a los pies de la cama. Pensó en tomarlo y volver a cubrirse pero había algo que no cuadraba.

Estaba completamente seguro que el conejo de felpa se encontraba en su repisa y ahora ahí estaba, pulcramente sentado frente a él en una posición que difícilmente pudo haber adoptado de haberse caído. Esto daba a Lincoln la peor señal de como estaba su situación: No estaba solo.

Del momento en que escuchó la voz en su oído a cuando tuvo aquel momento de epifanía, apenas y habían transcurrido dos o tres segundos. En aquellos tortuosos segundos Lincoln pasó de tener terror a tener un poco de esperanza para finalmente volver al terror, sólo que esta vez más profundo.

Ya no contaba con la seguridad de sus cobijas o de su almohada y tarde o temprano sus ojos lo traicionarian al querer voltear hacia el techo recordando aquella frase de la película que todo ese tiempo había estado tratando de olvidar.

Ahora, tenía que actuar rápido, tratando de evitar aquella traición, pero, para infortunio del chico, sus músculos no le obedecían. Su mirada permanecía en el peluche frente a él, concentrándose solamente en ello para evitar hacer una tontería pero aquello no fue suficiente cuando sintió una respiración tras de sí.

Los vellos en su nuca se erizaron al sentir el aliento golpear contra su cuello antes de escuchar nuevamente su nombre proveniente de aquel ser que ahora se encontraba tras de él.

\- Lincoln...

Nuevamente gritó, esta vez más fuerte, girándose en la cama hacia donde su peluche. Al haberse vuelto, no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia el techo donde una criatura espectral surgía desde las sombras.

Aquel ente se dejó caer frente a él, sobre su cama. Poseía múltiples ojos brillantes que relucían en la oscuridad. Se oían múltiples respiraciones a la vez que dejaba escapar algunos gruñidos.

El pobre Lincoln se encontraba a nada de un colapso nervioso. Aquella criatura infernal estiró uno de sus miembros en su dirección y el peliblanco se emitió a cerrar los ojos y esperar el final de todo aquello, más lo que pasó fue completamente distinto a lo que imagino.

Un "click" llamó su atención más no pudo abrir los ojos puesto que la luz de su pequeño foco lo cegó por unos instantes.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que alguien reía. Una voz bastante conocida por él.

Una vez sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz, pudo notar sin problema alguno como su hermana deportista se cubría la boca, tratando de contener la risa en vano.

Lynn encontraba frente a él, con una túnica negra algo grande que posiblemente habría tomado del vestidor de Lucy, donde también se encontraba Charles, sujeto del cuello de la túnica que lo miraba con una expresión algo irritada.

Viéndolo así, todo lo que había estado escuchado y visto tenía sentido: las respiraciones, los gruñidos, los ojos relucientes, todo tenía un "por que".

Los primeros rechinidos fueron producto de Lynn al salir de su alcoba, los gruñidos posiblemente de Charles al momento de ser capturado por la chica para mejorar su broma, los golpes secos fueron al momento de quitar las rendijas de la ventilación; algunos rechinidos y golpeteos probablemente de cuando Lynn se deslizó por los ductos hasta su habitación y el segundo golpe fuerte fue de cuando retiró su ventila. Podía notar que Lynn llevaba al cuello una especie de bufanda por lo que con eso pudo distorsionar un poco su voz, sumado a que pudo tratar de fingirla un poco para que fuera más gruesa y por eso, sumado a sus nervios, Lincoln no pudo reconocerla entonces.

El detalle de los ojos fue mera casualidad debido a la iluminación del cuarto que recibía de la luna y el cómo Lynn pudo salir desde el techo, bueno, la soga que colgaba desde arriba y que ella pudo fácilmente preparar antes combinado a sus habilidades en ninjitsu... todo era bastante claro ahora.

El detalle de Bun-Bun fue para tener su atención en un puto y no prestar atención al techo hasta que ella estuviera en la posición adecuada.

Lo único que no podía explicar eran los rasquidos que escucho en su puerta,(lo más probable es que realmente haya sido Cliff afilando sus uñas) pero todo aquello no podía importarle menos. Lynn había estado jugando con él toda la noche desde que se quedaron solos.

Ahora Lincoln se encontraba irritado, enojado por toda la situación. Su mente no dejaba de pensar mal sobre su hermana. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá llevado esperando para hacerle tal jugada? ¿Fue todo una improvisación por sus comentarios a cerca de las películas de terror o desde antes ya planeaba asustarlo? ¿Lo que habían pasado durante la maratón habrá sido sólo una actuación se su parte?

Esa última pregunta que rondó su mente le molestó bastante.

Al final, Lincoln se limitó a ver a su hermana con el seño fruncido. Lynn por su parte no podía dejar de reír; en algún momento, la chica había dejado ir al cachorro que llevaba consigo para poder reír a sus anchas, llegando a tirarse en el suelo sujetando su estómago.

\- ¡Deb-debiste haber visto tu cara Lincoln! - exclamó aún en el suelo - ¡Sólo un torpe conejito cobarde como tú creería que todo aquello es real!

Si Lincoln ya se encontraba bastante molesto con la deportista por la broma, aquellos comentarios lo hicieron enojar más.

Ya sin importarle lo que dijera su hermana mayor, tomó a Bun-Bun después de soltar un suspiro pesado que fácilmente opacaria a Lucy, bajó de la cama y salió al pasillo, dejando sola a la deportista.

Lincoln caminó con paso rápido hacia el baño, no por el temor de que Lynn apagara la luz de su habitación dejándolo nuevamente a oscuras; sabía que seguiría riendo por un buen rato más, por lo que tendría tiempo de sobra para llegar. Simplemente quería estar lejos de ella.

Oficialmente pasaba a ser el objeto de burlas de la castaña hasta que cualquiera de los dos llegara a la universidad y aún así, lo más probable era que las burlas seguirían.

Una vez llegó a su destino, prendió la luz y cerró la puerta de un azoton, llamando la atención de la chica.

Por su parte Lynn trataba de recobrar la postura tras aquel ataque de risa digno de su hermana Luan. Se había superado en esta ocasión con la broma que improvisó apenas vio correr a su hermano cuando finalizó la película.

Ya podía imaginar a Luan orgullosa, felicitandola por ello.

Colocándose de pie y notando que se encontraba sola, decidió que debía celebrar con un emparedado. Salió de la habitación de su hermano, optando por dejarlo en paz por lo que restaba de la noche. Ya en la mañana podría fastidiarlo todo lo que quisiera, o mejor, podría lograr hacerlo su compañero de entrenamiento si prometía no decir nada.

La castaña bajó las escaleras después de haber arrojado la túnica y bufanda de Lucy hacia su habitación, sin importarle mucho donde caían y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, mientras sopesaba cuál sería la mejor opción, decidida a hacerse ese submarino.

Llegando a la sala, pensó que no sería necesario encender las luces. Sería una forma de demostrar (a Lincoln o a sí misma, a cualquiera de los dos), que ella era la más valiente.

Ya en la cocina y con ayuda de la luz lunar que se filtraba por la ventana se dirigió al refrigerador de donde sacó lo necesario para hacer su submarino.

Unos minutos después, la deportista se encontraba disfrutando su bocadillo nocturno junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja antes de ser interrumpida por un sonido de forcejeo.

Alguien trataba de entrar a la casa.

Dejando a un lado su merienda, la castaña respiró hondo, dispuesta a proteger la casa y a darle una lección al ladrón.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta principal tomando en el camino a la gran Berta. Lana no había podido llevársela con ella a la pijamada y Lynn estaba agradecida por ello.

Estando en el comedor escuchó nuevamente como trataban de forzar la cerradura.

Lista para atacar, Lynn se acercó de manera sigilosa a la puerta, sujetando fuertemente su arma con la mano derecha. Colocándose a un lado de la puerta, tomó la perilla con su mano libre y la abrió, sujetando rápidamente con ambas manos la llave sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a golpear a quien estuviera del otro lado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie. Se asomó para revisar si no había alguien en el porsche o escondido entre los arbustos pero lo único que vio fue su patio lleno de juguetes pero sin un alma en él.

Se alzó de hombros y cerró la puerta. Seguramente quien quiera que hubiera tratado de entrar, se lo pensó dos veces al recordar que ella vivía ahí.

Aliviada, dejó a un lado a la gran Berta, por si volvían a intentar entrar y se dirigió a la cocina. Apenas se giró para entrar al comedor, volvió a escuchar como movían el pasaporte con desesperación, esta vez de la cocina.

Viendo que el ladrón era insistente y que además no la dejaba terminar su merienda a gusto, volvió a tomar la herramienta de su hermana y, sigilosa como Lucy (sus años compartiendo habitación no habían sido en vano) se dirigió a la cocina.

Ocultandose por el comedor, escuchó unos ruidos, como golpecitos quedos en la cocina. No era como si tocaran la puerta, sonaba diferente. Aún así, se dispuso a atacar.

Corriendo hacia la puerta, repitió sus actos como en la sala, colocándose a un lado de la puerta y abriendola antes de sujetar firmemente la llave sobre su cabeza.

Nada. Su patio trasero se encontraba vacío. Ella había retirado sus cosas en la tarde y antes de eso había hecho a un lado todos los juguetes de sus hermanas menores, por lo que el césped, iluminado por la luna, daba un aspecto algo curioso; fantasmagórico era la palabra que se le venía a la mente.

Algo frustrada, se decidió a entrar cuando nuevos ruidos tras de ella llamaron su atención. Fue un golpe suave.

Lynn se giró empuñando a Berta pero no vio a nadie.

Relajandose, trató de pensar en lo que ocurría.

"Sólo te estas sugestionando" se dijo a sí misma, respirando hondo antes de soltar el aire "Ver a ese torpe asustado por la película hizo que por un momento pensaras que había algo o alguien aqui"

Volviendo a recuperar su seguridad, la castaña cerró la puerta y se dispuso a terminar su comida antes de ir a dormir ya que quizá, el sueño también tuviera que ver con todo lo que escuchaba. Fue ahí cuando notó tres cosas.

Uno. Su vaso de jugo estaba vacío. Claramente recordaba dejarlo a la mitad al igual que su emparedado y no se veía que se hubiera derramado.

Dos. La cortina de la ventana estaba recorrida. Podía ver gracias a que estas eran delgadas y no impedían del todo el paso de la luz, pero aún así, cuando se hizo su submarino se ayudó de la luz de luna ya que la cortina estaba abierta.

Y tres. Escuchó nuevos ruidos provenientes de la sala. Más específicamente de las escaleras; era inconfundible el sonido que hacían las tablas sueltas cuando uno las pisaba.

Empezando a sentirse algo nerviosa, Lynn se dirigió a paso lento hasta la escalera, herramienta en mano.

Otra vez, nada.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tú, hermano? - preguntó casi susurrando.

No hubo respuesta. No creyó que se tratara de su hermano de todas formas. El posiblemente se encontraría bajo sus cobijas como hace unos minutos, temblando de miedo. Además, si escucho sonidos en las escaleras, él debería encontrarse abajo ¿No?

Pero entonces, ¿Quién o qué estaba haciendo esos ruidos?

Miró de reojo a la sala, pero salvo las cosas que había dejado tras la maratón no había nada fuera de lugar. O al menos eso es lo que se veía con la escasa luz.

Regresando su atención a las escaleras, Lynn se decidió a subir.

"El pequeño Lincoln debe seguir asustado, será mejor que lo acompañe por hoy" fue su pensamiento, buscando una excusa para no estar sola, sólo que ella no lo admitiría.

Escuchó nuevamente un golpe, está vez más fuerte desde la parte superior.

\- ¿Lincoln? Si eres tu hermano, te diré que esto no me causa la más mínima gracia.

Sin respuesta.

Realmente empezaba a sentirse incómoda y pronto empezó a ser hiperconsciente de los sonidos a su alrededor.

El viento aullando tras la puerta, las hojas secas siendo arrastradas por el suelo. Los aleteos de Walt dentro de su jaula y los rasquidos de Geo dentro de su esfera (posiblemente los ruidos los despertaron). Gotas cayendo en el fregadero de manera pausada. Ahora todo lo escuchaba.

También escuchó algo ser arrastrado.

Decidida y con el miedo agrandandose en su interior, subió las escaleras, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido y poniendo atención a los sonidos que venían desde arriba.

Nuevamente escuchó que algo era arrastrado por la alfombra y empezó a temer lo peor.

\- ¿Lincoln? - dijo en un susurro que difícilmente hubiera escuchado el menor.

Ya en la parte de arriba, no notó nada diferente a como estaba minutos atrás. Del lado derecho se encontraba la habitación de Lincoln, iluminada por la bombilla que no se molestó en apagar cuando salió y con la puesta abierta, demostrando que no había nadie en su interior.

Posiblemente seguiría en el baño incluso había la posiblidad de que se quisiera quedar ahí a dormir. No era la primera vez que Lincoln se quedaba a dormir en la bañera. Sin ir más lejos, cuando ella le pidió permiso para quedarse con él, el albino se levantaba para irse a la bañera a dormir, evitando así sus ronquidos.

Ese pensamiento le hizo gracia. Aparentemente Lucy era la única que aguantaba sus ronquidos aunque lo más probable es que gracias a su ataúd no los escuchara.

Un poco menos nerviosa gracias a sus recuerdos, la castaña fue hasta el baño, abriendo la puerta de manera algo agresiva pero evitando hacer mucho ruido.

La luz se encontraba apagada. Lynn ya esperaba esto sí es que Lincoln iba a dormir en la bañera.

Hizo la cortina a un lado con brusquedad.

\- ¡Oye torpe! ¿No prefieres dormir conmigo en vez de...

No terminó. En la bañera no había nadie.

\- ¿Lincoln?

La deportista se volvió rápidamente y corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano. No estaba en la cama o debajo de ésta, tampoco bajo su escritorio o en el armario y dudaba que el chico estuviera en los ductos de ventilación. Era demasiado oscuro allá arriba.

La cuestión era ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

\- ¿Lincoln? - exclamó asomándose por la puerta. De pronto el pasillo se le hacía demasiado oscuro y tenebroso a pesar de la luz que salía del pequeño cuarto - ¿Hermano? ¿Dónde estás? Esto ya no es divertido.

Quizá, fue a buscarla a su habitación.

Temerosa y con la gran Berta aún en mano, fue hasta su habitación, abriendola de manera rápida.

Vacío.

Lynn empezaba a preocuparse más y más a la vez que el miedo seguía creciendo.

¿Acaso su hermano no estaba? ¿Se había ido? Lo dudaba mucho, sobre todo por el hecho de que afuera estaba realmente oscuro además que no tendría a donde ir. Sabía que Clyde se encontraba visitando a sus abuelos por todo el fin de semana y el resto de los amigos de su hermano vivían algo lejos por lo que no se atrevería a ir con ellos en plena noche y sólo en pijama.

Pero entonces, ¿Donde se había metido?

Sus pensamientos la distrajeron lo suficiente como para que no prestara atención a nuevos ruidos a su alrededor. En su ensimismamiento, trató de pensar en donde podría estar su pequeño hermano antes de que empezara a imaginar a Lincoln ser secuestrado por algún fantasma.

No, no podía ser. Los fantasmas y niñas poseídas no existían. Y Lincoln no sería tan tonto como para dejarse llevar por una de ellas hacia la oscuridad ¿Verdad?

Pensó en lo asustado que se veía su hermano durante toda la película y en lo aterrado que estaba cuando fue a molestarlo a su habitación. Empezó a sentir culpa. ¿Qué tal sí por ella, Lincoln hacia una estupidez como tratar de salir al patio en busca de sus amigos o sus hermanas? La casa de Carol estaba realmente lejos y no era hora de que un niño de doce años estuviera vagando por las calles. ¿Y si él, al estar tan asustado y enojado con ella no hubiese visto al ente acercarse hasta que fuera demasiado tarde?

No. Debía dejar de pensar en ello. Los fantasmas no existen y no se llevan a los niños.

Y eso la regresaba a su pregunta anterior. ¿Dónde esta Lincoln?

Probó buscarlo en la habitación de Lori y Leni. Sabía que su hermanas adicta a la moda solía consolarlo, por lo que quizá Lincoln se sentiría seguro en la habitación de sus hermanas hasta que ellas llegaran.

Sintiendo de pronto su brazo cansado, dejó finalmente a la gran Berta a un lado del pasillo y se dirigió hasta la habitación de sus hermanas mayores.

Al abrir la puerta y adentrarse su poco, volvió a no toparse con nadie. Las camas de sus hermanas se encontraban pulcramente tendidas y sin rastro de que alguien se hubiese pasado por allí.

Su ansiedad aumentó.

\- ¿Lincoln? - susurró, esperando que su hermano saliera en cualquier momento pero no ocurrió - Por favor hermano.

De pronto escucho pisadas tras de ella, cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Antes de que pudiera girarse, sintió que alguien la tomaba con fuera por el hombro y aquello fue suficiente como para detener un segundo su corazón por el miedo a la vez que un grito salía de su garganta.

\- ¡Literalmente quiero saber por que no estas dormida y que haces en mi habitación Lynn!

Lori había encendido la luz de la habitación, cegando momentáneamente a su hermana menor.

\- ¡Lori! - exclamó la deportista una vez reconoció a la mayor, evitando el impulso de abrazarla por ello.

\- ¿Y bien? - se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpear el piso con la punta de su tacón. Traía puesto su vestido azul que había sido confeccionado por Leni - Estoy esperando.

\- Yo eh... - no sabía exactamente como contestar. ¿Como decirle que había perdido a su hermano menor, posiblemente a manos de un ente maligno secuestra-niños?

\- ¿Un ente maligno secuestra-niños? ¿Ésto es literalmente en serio? - exclamó la primogénita con exasperación.

Lynn no se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta pero si de lo absurdo que sonaba aquello.

\- No, Lori, lo que yo quería decir es que...

\- ¿Estuvieron viendo películas de terror? - no sonaba realmente como una pregunta, más parecía una afirmación.

Aún así Lynn asintió, evitando ver a la cara a su hermana mayor.

\- Y sabes que a Lincoln no le gustan las películas de terror ¿Verdad, Lynn?

Nuevamente asintió ante la pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde ésta Lincoln?

\- Yo... no lo se - admitió.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - casi gritó. En el último segundo recordó la hora que era - ¿Y Leni?

\- ¿Leni? - ¿Qué acaso no estaba con ellas?

Estaba por preguntar aquello pero Lori le respondió antes.

\- Si, Leni. Ella se adelantó para venir a verlos.

\- Aquí estoy.

Tras de ellas, saliendo de la habitación de Luna y Luan, se encontraba Leni sonriendo, con su camisón puesto pero sin antifaz.

\- ¡Leni! - exclamó Lori algo sorprendida - ¿Donde estabas? Dijiste que me llamarias en cuanto llegaras. ¿Y Lincoln? ¿Está contigo?

\- Lo siento Lori. Como que olvide llamarte - dijo la modista bajando la mirada - Pero Lincoln se veía muy triste y me quedé a consolarlo. Por cierto - dijo antes de que Lori volviera a preguntar - Él esta dormido en la cama de Luna, lo encontré ahí.

\- ¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! - Lynn se metió entre la conversación y entre sus hermanas haciendo grandes ademanes con las manos - ¿Como es que Leni estaba aqui? ¡Tú! - señaló a la rubia clara - ¿En que momento llegaste?

\- Pues... - Leni pareció meditarlo - Como que no tiene mucho que llegue. Decidí tomar el camión desde casa de Carol y no pasaba. Así que mejor preferí caminar...

\- Espera un minuto - interrumpió Lori - ¿Literalmente te viniste todo el camino desde la casa de Carol hasta acá, tu sola?

\- No seas ridícula Lori - Leni parecía casi ofendida. Volvió a sonreír - Una chica muy bonita de cabello negro me acompañó. Dijo conocer a Luna y que era peligroso que andara sola así que ella me trajo.

\- Y por lo que veo no tomaste el taxi como te había dicho, ¿Verdad?

\- Lo siento Lori - la menor agachó nuevamente la cabeza - Pero perdí el dinero que me habías dado así que, como que no podría pagar el taxi.

Lori estaba por seguir discutiendo con su hermana menor inmediata pero la deportista se volvió a meter.

\- ¡Eso no explica nada! - gritó Lynn. Sus hermanas mayores la vieron con reproche haciendo un "shhhh" para que bajará el volumen - ¿Por qué ella esta aqui? ¿Á caso la enviaron? ¿Cómo entró? ¿Por qué estabas en la habitación de Luna? ¿Y qué hace Lincoln ahi? - terminó algo agitada.

Lori la miró con una ceja en alto y Leni trataba de recordar todas las preguntas que había hecho en orden para contestarlas.

\- Veamos... estoy aquí porque aquí vivo junto con ustedes - las otras dos rodaron los ojos, Leni continuó - No me envió nadie, yo decidí venir ya que sabía que Lincoln estaría como que asustado por ver una película de terror. Entré por la puerta trasera por que la llave no abría la puerta principal. Creo que se volvió a descomponer - saco sus llaves de entre los bolsillos de su camisón. Tanto Lynn como Lori se abstuvieron de decirle que esa no era la llave de la entrada principal - Por cierto Lynn, me tome el jugo que dejaste en la cocina, tenía sed por caminar tanto pero el submarino no me lo pude comer. Puedes quedártelo tú.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas para Lynn. De pronto se sintió como una tonta al empezar a creer que había fantasmas en la casa. También evitó decir que no había preparado el emparedado para ella, seguía más interesada en entender lo que pasaba.

\- Cuando subí, noté que Lincoln no estaba en su cuarto, así que pensé que había entrado al mío. Como no estaba ahí, decidí cambiarme para dormir hasta que recordé que Lori le había prohibido entrar a su habitación, así que lo busqué en el de Luna ya que si yo no estoy, Lincoln suele buscar a Luna para dormir con ella. Y... - nuevamente Leni se detuvo, haciendo una expresión curiosa de concentración - Creo que ya respondí a tu última pregunta Lynn.

Las dos mayores se quedaron observando a su hermana menor quien ya tenía una idea general de lo que estaba pasando a la vez que se hacía una idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sólo había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar.

\- Leni, ¿Cómo sabías que veríamos una película de terror?

\- Por que a ti te gustan - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Y se que a Lincoln no, pero las ve para demostrarte que también es muy valiente.

Aquello consternó un poco a la castaña pero antes de que pensara si quiera en contestar, un fuerte ruido de algo pesado cayendo llamó su atención.

\- ¡Luan! - se escuchó el fuerte grito de Luna desde el garaje - ¡Te dije que lo bajaras con cuidado!

\- ¡No pensé que fueran bocinas de Rock-Pesado!

Las cuatro hermanas soltaron un quejido mientras se escuchaban la risa de Luan seguido de algunos gritos de vecinos pidiendo silencio.

\- ¿Y bien Lynn? - volviendo en sí, Lori miró con severidad a su hermana deportista - Sabes que a Lincoln no le gustan ese tipo de películas ¿No es así?- Lynn asintió - ¿Entonces por que lo obligaste a verla?

\- Ella no tiene la culpa.

Las tres chicas voltearon, tras de ellas se encontraba el chico del plan. Tenía unas ojeras apenas perceptibles y llevaba a Bun-Bun en la mano.

\- ¿Lincoln?

\- Todo fue culpa mía Lori - el muchachito se adelantó, quedando entre sus hermanas y encarando a Lori - Para tratar de evitar ver una película con Lynn, le mentí diciendo que las películas de terror ya no me daban miedo.

Lori alzó una ceja, con una expresión de "¿Es en serio?". Leni la imitó.

\- Si, no fue mi mejor plan -admitió Lincoln - Bueno, eso no importa. Cuando Lynn puso la película, ella dijo que podía irme pero quería probarle que podía soportarlo y me quedé. Esa tampoco fue una de mis mejores ideas.

Lori estaba de acuerdo con él. Aún así, sabía, por las expresiones de ambos que había algo más. Lincoln no era de las personas mas valientes que conociera. Estaba al tanto de que tanto Luna como Leni iban a verlo después de ver una película de terror por lo que difícilmente lo imaginaba quedándose a ver una simplemente por probar su valentía. Lo más probable era que Lynn lo hubiera chantajeado con algo o lo hubiera molestado lo suficiente como para que él decidiera quedarse.

También estaba el hecho de que Lincoln se veía asustado, no sólo por la película. A pesar de la escasa luz que les llegaba desde la habitación del chico, podía ver que estaba algo pálido y que no dejaba de temblar a demás que traía a su conejo de peluche con él.

Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, Leni había estado con él, por lo que ya debería estar más tranquilo de lo que en realidad estaba.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Posiblemente le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto además de que ya se encontraba cansada y los tacones la estaban matando. ¿Por que los traía puestos aun?

Decidida a dejar el tema por lo que restaba de la noche, la mayor hizo un ademán a Leni, indicándole que entrara a la habitación. Segudamente vio a sus hermanos más pequeños.

\- Literalmente me encuentro muy cansada ahora así que más vale que ambos se vayan a dormir ya. Lynn - la castaña se colocó en firmes ante el llamado - De momento no vuelvas a poner ese tipo de películas. Por haber asustado a Lincoln, el día de mañana te quedarás en casa. No me importa si tienes planes para ir al parque o al centro cívico o al club deportivo - Lynn asintió resignada. Por suerte no había nada importante que tuviera que hacer que no pudiera hacer en el patio - Y Lincoln. Tu tampoco puedes salir mañana. Clyde puede venir si quieres pero tú no puedes dejar la casa. Debes entender que mentir esta mal. ¿Entendido?

\- Si Lori - al igual que su hermana, Lincoln bajó la mirada.

La mayor lo vio con cierta pena.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte por esta noche Lincoln? - preguntó señalando su habitación.

Lincoln negó en silencio.

\- Bien, entonces ambos vayan a dormir, ahora.

Sin más, ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pasados un par de minutos donde se escucharon a Luna y Luan entrar en la casa, hablar con Lori nos momentos y entrar en su habitación, el silencio volvió a reinar e la casa Loud.

Lincoln se encontraba aún inquieto. Si bien Leni lo había consolado y ahora la mitad de sus hermanas se encontraban en casa, seguía sintiéndose nervioso. Había apagado la luz y se había envuelto con las cobijas ahora con Bun-Bun a su lado, pero no dejaba de escuchar ruidos por toda la casa.

No sabía exactamente la razón por la cual se había negado al ofrecimiento de Lori; lo más probable es que siguiera intentando, de manera inconsciente, de demostrar algo de valor frente a sus hermanas.

"Estúpido orgullo" pensó volviendo su atención a su reloj de pulsera. Ya no estaba al tanto de la hora, pero seguía siendo mejor distraerse con el reloj a imaginar que es lo que provocaba los ruidos tras su ventana.

Un par de minutos después, donde el sueño aún no aparecía, Lincoln escuchó como alguien se acercaba a su puerta, antes de que esta fuera abierta.

\- ¿Lincoln?

No muy sorprendido por escuchar a Lynn, el peliblanco salió de entre las cobijas, notando así, que su hermana se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lynn? - preguntó en un susurro con un tono que denotaba molestia. Aún seguía algo enfadado con la castaña debido a la broma y no quería escucharla burlarse de él al menos por lo que quedaba de la noche.

La castaña dio un paso más hasta su hermano, antes de mirarlo con intensidad y preguntar en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por que no le dijiste?

\- ¿A quién?

\- ¡A Lori! - Lynn alzó un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente para despertar a las demás - ¿Por qué no le dijiste de la broma?

Lincoln se quedó observando a su contraria por algunos segundos enarcando una ceja y con una expresión que denotaba algo de confusión.

\- ¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar su hermana algo desesperada.

\- Yo... la verdad es que no lo sé.

Ahora quien tenía la expresión de desconcierto era Lynn.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - frunció el ceño y tomó al menor por la camisa - ¿A caso planeas chantajearme con ello? ¿Crees que podrás pedirme favores de ahora en adelante sólo por no delatarme?

Hastiado, el chico imitó el seño fruncido de su hermana y se soltó de su agarre de un manotazo, aunque procurando no lastimarla en el proceso, manotazo que le llegó por sorpresa a la deportista.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - casi gritó - ¡De verdad no se por que te encubrí! ¡Ahora mismo fácilmente podría ir a decirle a Lori de tu broma pero no lo haré! No quiero hacerlo. No lo haré.

Se volvió a su cama, acostandose nuevamente con su peluche en brazos y tapándose hasta las orejas.

\- Si lo que te preocupa tanto es que le diga a Lori o a las demás o a nuestros padres, puedes tener mi palabra de que no diré nada. Buenas noches.

Lynn no dijo nada más por un rato. Si no fuera por que no la escuchó salir Lincoln podría jurar que estaba solo.

Pasados unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, el chico del plan se volvió a erguir, volteando molesto.

\- ¿De verdad Lynn? Mañana tengo que acompañar a Lori y Leni por las demás temprano. Si de verdad no confías en mi bien podría...

Se calló al instante. Ahí, frente a él, la castaña deportista, su hermana más fuerte, se encontraba derramando silenciosas lágrimas iluminadas por la luz que se filtraba desde la ventana.

Preocupado, Lincoln salió de entre las cobijas y, olvidando el miedo que tenía, se puso de pie en el frío suelo frente a su hermana para envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

\- Lo siento Lynn. Yo... no debí gritarte - si es que a susurros fuertes se les podía decir gritos - De verdad no le diré nada a nadie. Puedes confiar en mi.

Bruscamente, Lynn se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano, tal y como él lo había hecho antes de su agarre. Lincoln estaba pasmado, esperaba no haber dicho nada que ofendiera a su hermana, pero ella seguía llorando. Estaba por volver a intentar abrazarla, aún con el riesgo de ser golpeado por su insistencia pero Lynn se le adelantó, hablando apenas con un hilo de voz.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡No lo entiendo! - volvió a alzar un poco la voz - ¿Es qué acaso no estas enfadado conmigo? ¿No te hizo enojar que me aprovechara de ti, asustandote y haciéndote ver esa pelicula?

\- Lynn. Estoy enfadado pero...

\- ¿Entonces por qué no actuas como tal? ¡Enojate! ¡Gritame! ¡Acusame con Lori! ¡Pero por lo que más quieras has algo!

Gritó aquello derramando aún más lágrimas de impotencia. Lincoln frunció nuevamente el seño y alzó la mano, como si fuera a abofetearla. Lynn cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto.

El sonido del golpe fue algo fuerte, despertando a Colmillos, la mascota de Lucy, pero fuera de él, no parecía que nadie más lo había escuchado. Posiblemente el cansancio o el alcohol o ambos evitaron que las mayores se enteraran.

Por su parte, la deportista, sorprendida por no recibir ningún golpe, abrió los ojos. Frente a ella, Lincoln tenía las manos juntas, palma con palma.

\- Listo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya hice algo - respondí el albino con una sonrisa - No puedo golpearte Lynn. Jamás podría golpear a ninguna de ustedes. Además...

Guardó silencio para aumentar la intriga. Pasados un par de segundos donde ya se notaba la castaña impaciente, continuó.

\- Podría decirse que yo ya me vengué.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo se supone que lo hiciste?

\- Cuando salí del baño, escuche que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta, me asomé por la ventana de Lori, esperando ver a las chicas pero vi solamente a Leni dar la vuelta hacia la puerta trasera, supongo que olvidó que llave es las e la entrada. En fin, salí del cuarto de Lori y me dirigí al de Luan y Luna, y la vi entrar por fin. Lo curioso es que también escuche que cierta castaña me estaba llamando...

Lincoln le dio una mirada juguetona mientras que ella se sonrojaba levemente al recordar lo espantada que estaba.

\- En su momento no le di mucha importancia. Decidí quedarme en la cama de Luna a esperarla ya que no quería meterme en problemas con Lori. Después de unos segundos, Leni entró y fue a abrazarme. Mientras me consolaba, escuchamos que me estabas llamando otra vez. Le dije a Leni que no dijera nada y yo tampoco lo hice. Quería espantarte un poco y cuando pasarás al cuarto, sorprenderte cuando vieras a Leni.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que escuchamos que estacionaban a Vanzilla y abrían la puerta. Pensé que ibas a ir directo con ella a decirle a Lori que no estaba pero no escuchamos nada salvo a Lori subir. Ya íbamos a su encuentro cuando te escuchamos gritar.

Para ese punto, Lincoln tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona en la cara.

\- Te asustó, ¿Verdad?

El leve rubor que antes tenía la chica, pasó a ser un intenso rubor que le coloreaba las mejillas y las orejas siendo esto la confirmación que Lincoln necesitaba.

\- También escuche eso del: "ente maligno secuestra-niños" - dijo antes de soltar una carcajada - No pensé que creerias en eso. Pero igual, gracias por preocuparte.

La había atrapado. Le sorprendió mucho aquello, no pensó que su hermano menor, siendo tan asustadizo, ideara aquella treta para asustarla. Aunque debía admitirlo, se lo tenía merecido.

Lynn alzó su puño, dispuesta a golpear a su hermano. La sonrisa de Lincoln se borró al instante y paso a hacer una mueca de angustia; sabía que no debía burlarse de su hermana si no quería terminar con algún otro diente roto, pero al verla antes tan triste, pensó que era una buena opción para levantarle el ánimo, aunque posiblemente no fue idea reírse de ella.

Bueno, al menos ya no se encontraba triste ¿No?

El impacto fue menos fuerte de lo que pensó, seguido de otro de igual magnitud.

\- Dos por asustarme así.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Lynn se hallaba frente a él, sonriendo.

\- Supongo que me lo tenía merecido de todas formas. Pero ni se te ocurra volverme a asustar así, me tenías muy preocupada.

El albino sólo atinó a asentir.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y... bien? - repitió el chico.

Lynn le extendió la mano.

\- ¿Hacemos las pases?

Lincoln sonrió y correspondió al saludo, su hermana apretó algo fuerte pero no sea quejó, al contrario, trató de hacer fuerza aunque no logró mucho. Una vez se soltaron, la castaña estaba por irse y él vivía a su cama hasta que ella se detuvo.

\- ¿Quiéres que me quede?

\- ¿Eh? - aquello lo sorprendió un poco - No, estoy bien. De veras.

Lynn lo miró imitando a Lori, encargando una ceja y colocando sus manos en la cadera.

Si bien ya ambos se encontraban en paz, Lincoln seguía viéndose nervioso. Durante toda su charla no había dejado de temblar y tenía a Bun-Bun en la mano. Seguía asustado.

\- ¿Seguro? Es una oferta por tiempo limitado - sonrió antes de pasar auna actitud un poco más sería - Prometo no decirle a nadie al respecto ni burlarme.

\- Hmmm - Lincoln parecía considerarlo - Sólo con una condición. Nada de hornos Daneses.

\- Esta bien Linc.

Así, finalmente ambos chicos subieron a la cama para descansar. Mañana sería un día ocupado, sobre todo para el hombre del plan. Cubriendose con las mantas, a ambos los venció rápidamente el sueño, no sin que antes Lynn alcanzara a acurrucarse entre los brazos de su hermano, cosa que le pareció curiosa al menor puesto que ella era la que iba a protegerlo después de todo, pero no le importó. Ahora todo estaba bien.

 **Aclaraciones: Bien... se que debería estar trabajando en Soul Eater Loud, o en mi guía de estudio, pero esto ya tenía demasiado tiempo sin terminar y me estaba desesperando. Sobre todo por que originalmente iba a ser una historia corta de cuatro o cinco mil palabras y bueno... fueron casi las doce mil.**

 **Debo ver como no exceder tanto mis límites, pero bueno, me gustó el resultado. Espero que a alguien más le guste xD**

 **Comentario extra, la película existe, pero no la he visto XD (soy un coyón) se de la fama de esas películas y bueno... quiero dormir.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a AlicedeOz, por actuar nuevamente como mi beta :3**

 **Sin más que agregar, soy SonikDC.**


End file.
